The Prodigies Of Calder Manes
by EvilQueenMage
Summary: Vampires. They are a myth right? In the small town of Hamshield, New York that myth is being questioned. The Marco family had lost the head of their household seemingly in the middle of the night, that was 7 years ago. Now Juliet is expriencing the strangest cravings in school and her twin siblings are showing signs of oddities as well.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She sat at the bar, a glass of scotch in her hands and a lit cigarette in the ash tray next to her, she had been sitting there for so long staring at that glass that the ice had melted and she could see her eyes glistening in the scotch water mix. Her red irises stared back she closed her eyes and downed the drink, suddenly the bar door slammed open "RAVEN!" The man shouted, "What." She mumbled as she poured another drink, "I have looked all over town for your lazy ass." He stormed over "You owe Nikola a visit, you broke code of the Banshi clan." He ripped the bottle from her hand and slammed it on the bar "And quit drinking!" she scoffed "Why I can't die, I can get as drunk as I want, I can do as many drugs as I want, I'm a fucking immortal dumbass." She stared him dead in the eyes and sipped on her drink. "Listen Raven," she cut him off "Don't call me that." "What?" He raised an eyebrow "My name isn't Raven, it's a dumbass alias that your dumbass clan leader gave my fatass." She looked at her empty glass and reached for the bottle of scotch only to have the man stop her. "Whatever you need to come with me." She looked at him, his eyes began to go from their dark brown color to a sickly yellow glow he bared his teeth trying to intimidate, "Dude, do you think that's going to work?" Raven tried to hold back laughter, her hand gripped his neck and she flew him across the bar. "You're just a worthless piece of shit that Nikola sent, you are replaceable." She hopped off her stool and walked over to get her coat. "I can't believe they sent a fledgling to get me." She scoffed as she put her jacket on walking over to the knocked out fledgling, she squatted and forced his eyes to meet hers "Tell your leader if he wants me come find me." She got up and walked away.

As Raven walked out of the bar into the busy night streets of the city, she looked around, loud chatter and cars honking, no one struck her alarm bells with the hammer of suspicion. She stepped to the side and leaned against the brick wall of the bar, grabbing her pack of cigarettes she slipped one out and set it in between her pale pink lips. "Dude, look at her. She's just right." Ravens ear twitched at the sentence while she dug out her lighter, "I don't know man she seems...weird." She closed her eyes as she held the now lit lighter to her cigarette, "Listen, Dan wants a girl. Didn't specify what kind." Raven took a long drag and exhaled the smoke rolling her eyes, 'You gotta be kidding me.' She thought. She began to walk down the street but took a left into an alleyway, "Nows our chance. Let's go."

The guys walked into the alleyway only to be met by nothing. "Where'd she go?" "I don't know man I'm seeing the same thing you are." They argued as they walked further in trying to see if she hid behind a dumpster or on a fire escape, a black mass began to form behind one of them "Listen man maybe we should just give up and get a different girl." "How about you shut the hell up." Raven said, she moved his head to expose his neck and bit him as she drank his friend began to ran. She moved her hand and a shadow figure grabbed him and pulled him against the brick wall. "Fuck that's good I haven't had AB negative in a long time." She said as she let him go, he fell to the ground paler than the snow that began to fall. "Oh shit please don't kill me, please I beg of you." The guy begged "What's your name, son." Raven asked as she pulled a flask out of her back pocket and took a swig "Ma...ma..ma.." "To...to..to..today boy. I can live forever but I have no patience." "It's Marcus." He said with a shaky voice. "Well, Marcus I'll give you two choices; you can either one: let me drink your blood also and live. Or you and your friend live if you tell me who you work for." She smiled showing off her fangs.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Father

Juliet stood at the sink in the kitchen washing the dishes, the cool autumn breeze came in from the window she looked up to make sure her brother and sister were still alive and trying not to get themselves killed, "Jules, can you make me some dinner?" She looked over her shoulder and saw her mom starting to sit down still in her scrubs, "Yeah, what do you want? I have some leftover ham or I can make spaghetti?" She walked to the fridge drying her hands on her skinny jeans, "Something quick I have to get to the hospital." Juliet put on a pot of coffee for her mom, "How was school today?" Her mom asked as she checked her phone, "It was okay, the twins made some stuff in arts class and junk. Usual elementary stuff." She replied "And you?" Her mom questioned as she began to check her voicemail, "Well uh..." Juliet began only to hear her mom groan "You got in school suspension." "Yeah..." "Why and how." "Mom that's the same question only one is shorter than the other." Juliet tried to make humor as her face went red. "Juliet. What. Happened." Her mom demanded "Okay, jeez, some kids said something about dad and the twins and I lost it." She answered "Jesus Christ Juliet. First your crazy hair and clothes change, this weight gain, your grades dropping, now this? What the hell is going on?" Juliet looked at her feet "Did something happen that you need to talk about?" Her mom came over to her. "I just...I feel..." just then the twins, Alexia and George ran in "Juliet were bored." George groaned "And hungry." Alexia whined. Juliet whipped her eyes "I'm making spaghetti for dinner, go wash up." She looked at them and smiled. "Sweet!" George shouted "I love spogetti!" Alexia shouted, Juliet turned to get a pot out of the cupboard, her mom looked at her and the moment Juliet stood upright she hugged her, "I love you, sweetie." She kissed her head and walked away to check on the twins. Juliet set the pot in the sink and started up the water and watched it fill up, she began to let her mind wander.

"Okay Juliet open your eyes." Her dad took off her blindfold, she opened her eyes and saw a little wooden play house painted white with a little red door, Juliet screamed and ran up to it "I love it daddy!" She ran inside and stuck her head out the window "Mommy and I worked very hard on it." Her dad said walking up to her, she closed the door "May I come in?" He chuckled "No you gotta knock." She sat in a little chair, he knocked "Who is it?" Juliet sipped some imaginary tea "It's daddy can I come in?" He answered "One moment." She got up and opened the door, he crawled in and sat on the floor his legs laid out they stuck out the small doorway. "Juliet come here," he held his hand out Juliet took it and he pulled her close and put his hand on her shoulder then pointed at something above the doorway, "do you see that symbol?" She nodded, the symbol was a circle that had a bunch of runes within it. "That's our clans symbol." He said "Our clan?" Juliet asked, "Yes sweetheart, you see we are special and we have a large family even though they aren't related to us, they are. We are the Flock." He said "We will see in time if you are like daddy or like mommy." "What if I'm like mommy? Will you and your family still love me?" Juliet panicked "Of course sweetheart, you are still a part of me no matter what." He hugged her tightly.

Juliet was staring off in to the backyard at the rundown play house when she was snapped back into reality with the sink and pot overflowing, "Fuck!" Juliet whispered lifting up the pot letting the water drain and she dumped most of the pot into the other half of the sink. "Damn it." She put the pot on the stove and started it, as she cleaned up the water the twins can in and sat at the table, "Where's the food?" Alexia asked "Yeah, where's the food Juliet?" George groaned. "It takes time to make food." Juliet got up to ring out the towel she was using to clean up the water, "Yeah so leave your sister be and go watch cartoons in the living room." Her mom came in and kissed George's head then Alexias "Sweet cartoons!" They both shouted "Let me help you sweetie." Her mom grabbed some pasta and put it in the pot, "What happened to dad?" Juliet asked on her knees staring at the puddle, her hands gripped the towel tightly. Her mom set the box of pasta down and looked at the boiling water with pasta now in it, "I don't know, Juliet." She said Juliet's knuckles went white as she gripped the towel even tighter. "If I knew I would kick his ass for just leaving like he has." Her mom chuckled as she grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred. "I miss him." Juliet whispered and stood up, she placed the the towel in the sink and walked away, "Where are you going?" Her mom asked "Too bed."

Juliet walked up the stairs and to her room, she closed the door behind her. She slid down the door and began to cry, she didn't understand why her dad left, she remembers it was before the twins were born. He came into her room to say goodnight then the next day he was gone. She got up and went over to her mirror, she looked at her poorly done blonde hair she could see her natural dark brown hair roots beginning to show. She grabbed a make up wipe and began to take off her make up as she looked in the mirror she yawned, she's been getting more tired easily, maybe it's stress. Juliet took of her pant and bra leaving her off the shoulder shirt on. "Take me a way sleep." She flopped onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her, she soon fell asleep.

When she woke up it was the middle of the night, she felt energized and began cleaning her room. As she took a load of laundry downstairs she looked out into the backyard to see a man standing there. "What the fuck." Juliet dived into the living room out of the sight of the back door. 'Holy shit there's a man in our backyard what the fuck do I do." Juliet thought, she saw the Home phone sitting on the coffee table, but the coffee table was in sight of the door she peaked from her hiding spot to see if the man was there, he was. He was almost like a statue she kept her eye on him to make sure he wouldn't move. She reached for the phone, a pair of red eyes glowed from the man and he dashed for the door, Juliet screamed and ran for the stairs to get away he wasn't running he was gliding. When she got half way up the stairs she felt him grab her and throw her down, she groaned. As she attempted to get up he grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall, "The Goliaths send there regards." The man said in a sinister gravely voice. He cranked his hand back and slammed it into her chest. Juliet let out a gasp.

Juliet shot up screaming. She looked around and saw the sun was coming up she checked her phone to make sure it was morning. 6:57 A.M. She sighed with relief and fell back into bed. "What's going on?"


End file.
